Miyumi Kimura
"Everyone is the director of their own life, it may not be like a movie, but it's certainly worth living." Gallery Personality Miyumi is a creative person, always having ideas to help out the movies she directs. She loves to make friends, especially the ones that share a passion in liking movies. She is very confident in herself, so she sticks with her opinion, although she may get embarrassed easily or blush a lot. Even though Miyumi is very confident in herself, she would prefer to stay out of the spotlight, she does enjoy staying behind the scenes after all. On another note, it is actually rather hard to get on Miyumi’s bad side because she accepts people for who they are, but if you just annoy her enough she may just snap at you. This may show her patience with people, which she gets from directing movies, knowing that nothing is perfect in the first try. Though she loves making friends, she can be sarcastic at times. Sometime her sarcasm may lead to offending others, and possibly losing a friend but she tries to keep it to herself. Another negative trait, though very rarely happens, is that she can be clingy. Since her family is away and she likes being around people, she will want to be around someone that she is fond of at all times. Appearance Miyumi usually wears a black skirt, with a light blue shirt, along with a black jacket. She has medium length white hair, and light blue stockings. Her shoes are black boots. Her eyes are a light shade of violet. Backstory It wasn’t long till Miyumi felt her passion for directing movies. Even when she was little, she would always ask her parents to record her acting out scenes that she had made up. More recently, she would sit on her couch all night, eating, and watching all of her favorite movies. Using her free time, Miyumi usually just regarded making small short films to practice so she could one day become a professional movie director. Miyumi lives alone in a small house, because her mother and father are away on a business trip all the way on the other side of the world. Having all this time to herself, she could practice her talent in peace. Since Miyumi was 7, she started to get out more and make new friends. At that time she was left with a babysitter, in a high developing city. She knew there were more secrets to the world then what meets the eye, and she was determined to figure the out. Miyumi loved to adventure and solve mysteries, and evidently those became her favorite movie genres. On Miyumi’s 13th birthday she got her very first movie directing set. It came with a camera, and a clapper board. Now she took making movies more seriously, even attempting to make a official movie. With the help of many friends, she released a short horror film. She was so motivated she knew one day she could release an official movie. Miyumi’s 16 now, and is starting to make a living off of her talent. She met dozens of influential people who helped guide her along her way. Now she was on the road of success, receiving a letter from her dream school Hope’s Peak Academy... Relationships Skills and Abilities Trivia Category:Student Category:Female Student